She Just Walks Like Rihanna
by Avalon Taylor Kingsley
Summary: Logan goes out with the boys and he sees this girl. She can't sing, she can't dance, but she walks like Rihanna *Based on the song by The Wanted*


_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Walks Like Rihanna, I Am Not A Whore, LMFAO, Big Time Rush...ANYTHING except Alycinn. Becca is owned by the lovely and always beautiful Adrianna Rhode.**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

Logan would be at another Hollywood party his best friends. He always went with dumb ideas to go to big parties so they could hookup. Well, not Kendall, he just wanted to meet a bunch of celebrities. He loved his girlfriend of three years, Alycinn, so he agrees he's here for the sights, and not the girls.

Back to Logan though, he was tired. He didn't see any girls that interested him. No girl that stood out amongst the others. He wanted a girl that you would look that and be like, "Wow, she's crazy looking". So once again at another dumb celebrity-filled party, Logan Mitchell was bored.

Well, that was until the girl mixing her patterns (zebra dress with pink cheetah heels and a tiger striped purse) walked through the door. That was it, it was the damn walk. Everything else was average about her (besides the freakishly large amount of blue and purple in her hair). She was an epic freak.

Logan wanted _**her**_.

All the guys in the club looked at her or tried not to

She was different at the most, with her style and, damn, that _**walk**_, it was surely amazing. He noticed she came in with Alycinn, which was a surprise. She told Kendall she had to go a premiere…party. Oh, this was adding up now.

Logan left his cup on a nearby table and made his way to the dancefloor where the girl and Aly were dancing and singing along to the Maroon 5 song that the DJ was playing. He grabbed one of the girls that was flirting with him earlier and started dancing with her next to the girl he had been watching since she walked in.

He could hear both of the girls singing along to the music. Aly, as always, had her angel voice, but her friend…not so much. It was very entertaining, seeing as how the girl Logan wanted couldn't dance either, just like him. She was moving like she couldn't walk in those heels she was sporting. She _**was **_perfect for him.

_Alycinn's POV_

I knew it was gonna happen! Logan would fall for my best friend! I'm like, the best matchmaker. Well, expect with Logan and Camille…and I thought Kendall and Jo would stay together…and James ended up with Kaitie Marks instead of Rachel…okay, maybe not the best, but I was good.

Logan was eyeing Becca when she came through the door…so was every guy in the club. I had to make sure that only Logan saw her. Yet I just knew that she wouldn't pay attention to any of those any other guys.

I quickly led both of us to the dancefloor and we just started to dance to the random Maroon 5 song playing throughout the club. At some point, we started singing along…and Logan was making his way towards us. I saw him grab a random girl and started dancing with her, trying to make it not seem like he was staring at us, mostly Becca.

Becca was great at a lot of things…but singing and dancing was not one of them. She was her best friend though! She took honestly very well, so she already knew. It never did stop from driving in the car and belting out off-key lyrics and scaring the shit out of the citizens of Los Angeles.

She saw Logan peering at towards her again, so she decided to let them get to know each other. She dropped her hands connected to Becca's once the song was over.

"Hey, I think I'm gonna go find Kendall and the other guys. I might take Kendall out of his sight-seeing misery." I said.

"Okay, well, I wanna still dance. Who am I gonna dance with?" she questioned, annoyed that she had to stop the fun before it barely started.

"I think someone else has an idea." I told her, winking and walking away before she could say anything else.

I could see Logan approach and tap Becca's shoulder.

'_My work is done here.'_ I thought as I rushed over to Kendall, who was talking to someone who looked an awful lot like Demi Lovato.

_Logan's POV_

Once I saw Aly gone, I went for my opportunity. I tapped on the girl's shoulder and she looked at me. She _**was**_ beautiful, but the walk still gets me the most.

"Hey, I noticed your friend left, so you wanna dance?" Logan said, already grabbing her hands and swaying to the beat of 'Walks Like Rihanna' by The Wanted.

"Sure." The girl agrees and starts to sway with him.

"So, what's your name? I've noticed you all night, but never got the courage to come and ask you." He asked, still swaying and listening to the lyrics more than the beat now.

"It's Rebecca, but my friends call me Becca. The guys that I've slept with call me a fun ride." Becca jokingly said, noticing the boy before her tense up.

"I'm kidding! I am not a whore…but I like to do it." She joked once again, this time adding a wink.

"Quoting LMFAO…nice, I like them." He smiled at Becca.

That's when it dawned on him. The song they danced along to describe tonight to the _**perfect**_ amount. She couldn't sing, she couldn't dance…but she walked like Rihanna.

"Hey, so what do you say after this, we go get coffee?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, sure, but there's just one thing I gotta do…" Becca told him.

"What…" He started until he realized she was leaning towards his lips.

His thoughts were clouded over when they captured each other's lips.

_'I gotta hand it to her…she's got a memorable set of lips.'_ He thought as he wrapped his arms around the girl and pulled her to his chest.

_Kendall's POV_

I was holding Aly closer to me as we danced slowly. The song stopped a few seconds later, and our dance was over before it even started. She laughed as once again, we were too caught up in the hilarity our friends were causing tonight and missed the chance to dance.

"Gosh, does Carlos ever stop with his pickup lines? 'If you were a corndog, I'd pick you first…because it's my favorite food'. He's ridiculous." I laughed back to her.

"No, he just wants to get his flirt on, but he's terrible at it." Aly stated, being right as always.

I looked around and was baffled. I hadn't seen Logan all night, well, except when he was getting himself a drink.

"Hey babe, have you seen Logan? I kinda lost him when I thought I saw Johnny Depp next to Miley Cyrus." I admitted.

Aly looked out towards the crowd when she finally saw him…kissing Becca! She pointed to the two people kissing in the middle of the dancefloor.

"Wow, Logan's got game! I never expected that." I joked, which made Aly slap my arm.

"I set them up kinda. You know I have this thing for matchmaking." She smirked.

"No, you don't. First, Logan and Camille were a disaster…then, Jo and I…oh yeah, James ended up with Kaitie Marks and they broke up…" I listed while her face deflated.

"Kendalllll…!" she groaned.

I turned her face up towards mine and said, "…but that's why I love you, princess.", and then I kissed her.

***Now, look at the bolded words…and that's basically what Logan was thinking the entire time***

* * *

**Well, that's it! I hope you guys enjoyed it :)**


End file.
